The present invention relates to an electric shutter control circuit for a camera using a digital memory regeneration system provided with a display circuit. During production of a single pulse having a pulse width inversely proportional to the brightness of a photographed body, standard pulses are stored in a counting circuit, and an exposure time corresponds to a memory value stored in the counting circuit. The memory value that has been stored in the counting circuit is called out simultaneously with the opening of the shutter blade, to control the exposure time.
Electric shutter control circuits having a digital memory regeneration system provided with a display circuit have already been proposed, but since in all of these types the display circuit leaves a display lamp energized even when the shutter is opened, a large electric current is needed particularly in lighting the display lamp, so that the battery for this purpose will be consumed severely. It is also conceivable that a mechanical switch be provided separately for de-energizing the display lamp following the blade opening, but there is a problem concerning the durability and reliability of the switch.